


Mountain High

by jiminthestreets_bonesinthesheets



Series: Mountain High [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Blow Jobs, Castiel/Dean Winchester Wing Kink, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forest Sex, Hand Jobs, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Maybe more - Freeform, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Wing Kink, Winged Castiel (Supernatural), Winged Gabriel (Supernatural), Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminthestreets_bonesinthesheets/pseuds/jiminthestreets_bonesinthesheets
Summary: Suddenly taken from his own home and flown god knows where in the dark, Dean Winchester finds himself thrown into something he could never have imagined in his wildest dreams.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a new fic I’ve been working on. Its a wing fic, and I’ve been super into those lately so when I got this idea I was super excited to write it and share it with you guys! And if any of you have any recommendations, even your own wing fics, PLEASE send them my way! <3

Home. Dean loved his home, and he was super proud of it. When he first bought it he was twenty-two, out on his own for the first time after just having sent Sammy off to college. It was a small, run down old place, but as soon as he laid eyes on it he knew it was going to be his, and sure enough it was. 

He remembered the pure rush of excitement when he stood beside the for sale sign in the front yard, holding the sold sign in his hands while Sammy snapped a picture. Of course, when Sam saw the place he was none too happy that Dean had bought such an “absolute piece of crap” as he had said back then, but unlike Sam, Dean could see the bigger picture.

After everything was finalized, papers signed, and Sam officially set up in his Stanford dorm room, Dean started his work. It took him nearly a year to complete the whole project, but by the time he was done the place looked brand new. He had practically ripped out the entire inside of the house and opened it up completely, rebuilt every room, gave himself the kitchen of his dreams, turned the basement into the ultimate Dean cave, did up the master bed room for himself and the spare room for Sammy, while also turning the old office into a guest room for visitors. He had also redone the entire outside of the house, replacing every piece of siding, planting a few nice gardens out front that would make the cover of any magazine in a heartbeat, and installed a beautiful deck equip with a gazebo out back. 

A full year of hard work, but it was well worth it in his eyes. He had turned what everyone had told him was a horrible investment into the best damn thing in his life, aside from Sammy and Baby of course. It was his own little paradise, one thing he had in his life that he worked incredibly hard for and no one could ever take away from him. 

And now that his work was finished, the house fully renovated and Sam flourishing in his school work, Dean had all the free time he could ever want. And all though his weekends had completely opened up, he didn’t spend his time out with friends, but instead his favourite weekend activity was to completely clean the house from top to bottom. Part of the reason for that being because he worked so hard to get it to this point that the last thing he wanted was to let it become a pig sty, but the main reason for this weekly routine was that Dean Winchester loved to sing.

He would sing anything and everything. If it had a tune and words, he would sing it, and the only time he got to really belt it out was on the weekends when he was alone in his house. Dean would wake up early Saturday morning, and the first thing he would do after bacon and eggs, was open the windows, turn up the radio full blast and dance through his house as he sang his way through cleaning. 

He would vacuum the living room while belting Kansas, scrub the bathrooms to Led Zeppelin, and skid on socked feet across the kitchen to AC/DC. And today was no different. 

It was a Saturday, on a nice warm day in April. He followed his weekend routine and the house was now perfectly spotless. He finished off with the kitchen and was standing in front of the screen door looking out at the backyard and letting the nice cool breeze brush against his skin, thanking his lucky stars that he bought a house that backed on to a forest that always offered a breeze. Perfect, he thought, his life was perfect. 

His phone rang in his pocket, pulling him from his dazed state. The caller ID read “Rapunzel” and he laughed as he answered, “Hey, Sammy, what's going on?”

“Not too much, Dean, what about you?”

Dean sighed, “Same old, same old. Works keeping me busy, I just finished cleaning the house, just a typical Saturday night.”

“Dean, you really should consider maybe going out once in a while.” He could practically hear the scowl on Sam's face, “When was the last time you even had a date?”

Dean scoffed, “Really, Sammy, a date?”

“Yeah. What about that girl who lives down the road, what was her name…”

“Jo?” Dean offered.

“Yeah, that’s the one,” Dean just shook his head turning towards the fridge for a beer, “the last time I came down for the weekend she seemed pretty into you. Why don’t you ask her out?”

“Nah,” he popped open his beer and stepped out onto the back porch, taking a seat on the swing to watch the sun set behind the trees and the mountains, “she's not really my type, Sammy, and I guess I'm just not really into the dating thing right now.”

“So go out with some friends then, go to a bar, get dinner. I don’t care what you do just… leave the house.”

“I leave the house,” Dean didn’t have to see Sam's eye roll to know it happened.

“Dean, leaving the house to go to work at Bobby’s where it’s just the two of you, doesn’t count. You need human interaction.”

“I was pretty sure Bobby was human, last time I checked anyway.”

“Come on,” Sam chuckled, “he barely counts. And look at him as an example. Now, don’t get me wrong, I love him and he's the best uncle in the world, but do you really wanna end up like him?”

Dean scrunched his brows and adjusted the phone against his ear, “What do you mean? Bobby’s got a great life.”

“Locked away in his house, all day every day, alone and surrounded by nothing but old broken down cars? Dean, I don’t want you to turn into a hermit.”

“Sam,” he sighed over his beer bottle, “I'm not a hermit and I'm not going to turn into one. I'm just… I dunno, not really good at the whole making friends with your neighbours, back yard barbeques, apple pie kind of lifestyle. I don’t really know how to talk to people. I mean, I'm great once you get to know me, but it’s the part leading up to that, that I'm no good at.”

“What if I came down for a bit? I know you’ve been living there for a while now, but it’s never too late to introduce yourself to your neighbours. I could come with you and help move the conversations along if you get stuck.”

Dean couldn’t help but smile. Even miles away his little brother was still worried about him. “Sammy, I appreciate it but you’ve got school, and exams are coming up soon right?”

“Yeah… but-”

“But nothing,” Dean put on his mom voice, “you need to be studying and not worrying about me.”

“But I do, you know, a lot.”

“I know,” he smiled, “but you shouldn’t. And soon enough you'll be home for the summer right? We can work on breaking me out of my hermit shell then as long as you promise to focus on school until after you're finished with exams, deal?”

“Deal!” Sam exclaimed, seeming satisfied with that compromise.

“So,” Dean said, “why don’t you tell me about school instead. What's new? Any new friends, interesting developments, juicy gossip… girls?” he teased.

Same laughed, “No girls, Dean.”

“Why not? Its college, Sammy, is your campus not swimming with hot chicks?”

“Well, yeah,” he began, “but I just… I dunno, I’m not attracted to any I guess.”

“Fair enough,” Dean shrugged, “but when the right girl does comes along, you'll know. She’ll fly in and sweep you right off your feet, there won’t be a doubt in the world.”

Sam nearly choked, “And you're an expert all of a sudden?”

“Course I am, Sammy,” Dean laughed as he continued, “I'm the older brother and therefore I am an expert in everything. It’s the rules, you know this.”

He couldn’t see it but he was sure that Sam was shaking his head at him.

“Well, if there’s no girls then what about something else? There’s gotta be something new and exciting in your life.”

“I'm going to be taking entrance exams for Harvard soon. Does that count?”

Dean nearly jumped out of his seat and spilled his beer, “Of course that counts, Sammy! That’s great news!” Dean knew Sam wanted to go to law school, but Sam was always back and forth, never really sure if he wanted to jump into it so quickly, but obviously the kid had finally made up his mind. And though Dean was slightly disappointed that he wouldn’t have Sam home for a full year between Stanford and Harvard law school, he was proud of his little brother for following his dreams.

“Its no big deal, really,” he could hear the blush in Sam's voice, “but if I get good enough scores on the entrance exams then I have a chance at a full ride next year.”

Dean couldn’t hold back his excitement, “Sam, that’s amazing!”

“I'm kind of nervous, what if I don’t get the scholarship?”

“Don’t be nervous. I know you'll do great on your entrance exams, you’re a hell of a smart kid, Sammy,” he took another swing of his beer before continuing, “and if you don’t get the scholarship then we’ll figure something out, like we always do. If you wanna go to Harvard then I’ll make sure you go to Harvard. Simple as that.”

“Dean… you can’t afford to send me to Harvard, not on a mechanic’s salary.”

“Look, wait and see what happens after the entrance exams, okay? Then we’ll go from there once we know if you have the scholarship or not.”

“Yeah, I guess you're right.”

“Course I am,” he snorted a laugh, “and I'm also right when I say it’s late and you should probably be getting to bed, Sammy.”

Sam let go a yawn on the other side of the phone, “Yeah, I'm tired, and I plan on studying all day tomorrow, so I should turn in. But I promise I’ll call again next week sometime, after exams are over and I can breathe again.”

“You better call,” he smiled, “I want to know how all your exams go next week, and Sam?”

“Yeah, Dean?”

“I just want you to know that no matter what happens with your exams or the Harvard scholarship, that I'm proud of you, Sammy.”

There was a long moment of silence between them before Sam answered in a choked voice, “Thanks, Dean, that means a lot. But I'm gunna turn in now, and don’t forget what I said, a night out here and there wouldn’t hurt.”

“I said we’d work on it when you're home for the summer, which is very soon, I promise.”

“And I'm gunna hold you to that,” Dean chuckled, “good night, Dean.”

“Night, Sammy.”

He hung up the phone and looked up at the sky. It was dark now, he and Sam had been talking for a long time and he hadn’t even noticed that the stars had made an appearance, but he would never get tired of looking at them. He still had about half his beer left and decided to stay out on the porch and finish it while thinking over Sam's words. Maybe he was right, maybe Dean did spend too much time alone in his house. He may not be ready to jump into the dating scene but there was the guy across the street, Benny he was pretty sure was his name. He seemed alright so far. They hadn’t exchanged much more then a few words in passing, but maybe he was a good place to start.

After finishing his beer and deciding that tomorrow he would head across the street and see if Benny wanted to go for wings and beer tomorrow night, Dean peeled himself off the porch swing and turned to head back inside. He was only able to get the patio door open a crack before someone grabbed him from behind, wrapping unnaturally strong arms around his waist, and to Dean’s utter shock the ground was being torn away from his feet.

Before he could register what was happening he was watching his small backyard getting further and further away and he was getting higher and higher. Panic swelled in his chest at the thought of being kidnapped from his own backyard, but also at being this far off the ground. 

When he was able to pull himself together just a little, he tried to fight back, tried to call out for help, but no one could hear him at that height. And the arms around him were not budging in the slightest, so the more Dean fought the worse the ride got. Whoever had taken him from his back yard was a terrible flyer and choppy as hell. And what originally started as a fight against his attacker very soon turned into a fight against his own stomach as he battled with all his strength to keep the contents of his stomach where they belonged. 

Dean wasn’t sure how much time had passed with him flying through the sky. He had long since closed his eyes as the fight with his stomach became more and more dire with each dip and lift in the flight. While at the same time he was trying to keep a clear enough head to try and figure out how he could get out of this… maybe call Sam for help. But reaching for his phone in his pocket proved only to piss him off further as he remembered hearing it hit the porch before he was lifted into the air. The shock of being attacked in his own backyard caused him to drop the phone and now he had no way of calling someone for help.

Before he could dwell on it anymore, Dean felt a shift in their direction, suddenly finding himself being hurdled straight up. When the sudden climb was over he felt them heading straight once more, and before he had time to adjust he was being placed back on his feet. But after the unwanted and uninvited ride, he legs were definitely not ready for standing. So instead his shaking legs gave out and he was sent hurdling forwards and rolling across the floor. 

Eyes still closed, he remained on the ground for a few moments, groaning while trying to calm his still raging stomach. He could hear rustling behind him, then hurried footsteps, and the guy who had kidnapped him saying, “Get my father,” before the footsteps retreated back again.

When Dean finally felt like he had regained control of his stomach he slowly rolled over to face his attacker, growling out, “Who the hell do you think you are-”

Dean stared wide eyed at the man behind him, shocked out of words and rooted to the spot as they stared at each other. 

Doors opened somewhere behind him and the hurried footsteps returned, though Dean couldn’t find it in himself to tear his eyes away from the man before him. 

The footsteps stopped and the entire room was engulfed in silence before another voice spoke, “Oh son… what have you done.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dean remained on the floor where he fell. He couldn’t move, or speak, or do anything but stare at the man in front of him. But could he even call him a man? He looked like a man, dressed like one too, but the large caramel coloured wings protruding from his back told Dean otherwise.

Dean sat up slightly, never taking his eyes off the man, and when he was finally able to speak all that came out was a whispered, “What are you?”

Before he could answer, another winged creature came into Dean’s view and stood beside his kidnapper, who then turned to face him.

“What is going on?!” the new man roared, Dean flinched slightly as his pure white wings stretched out in intimidation.

“Father,” his kidnapper spoke, hands up, “if you'll just let me explain-”

He was cut off when the man took a step closer to him, getting right in his face and yelled, “Gabriel, what have you done?! A human?! You brought a human to my throne room!?”

The kidnapper, Gabriel, stuttered and took a step back before answering shyly, “I… I found him in town-”

“Why were you in town with the humans?!” Gabriel's father seemed almost panicked.

“Please, Father, just let me explain before you continue yelling,” his father crossed his arms with a stern look, but waited as Gabriel began, “I was flying over a town below the mountain when I heard music, so I went to check it out and see what was going on. I found him inside his house dancing and singing and his voice is beautiful! I watched him for a few weeks and I thought that he would be a perfect fit for Cas-”

“No! No, Gabriel,” his father shook his head, “you can’t just bring humans here like this. Humans don’t take well to our kind, you know that, son. And that’s beside the point. An angel and a human mating… it’s unheard of.”

“But not impossible,” Gabriel perked up with a small smile, “and let’s face it, Father, we both know that Cas doesn’t fit with any of the other angels, neither of us do really. We've always been seen differently by mostly all angels, we are sort of outcasts. Myself and Cas, we don’t have a chance at ever mating another angel, and I know you know that. So why not at least give Cas a chance some other way.”

All Gabriel’s father could do was shake his head. 

“Father, I think this could work,” Gabriel stepped forwards and placed a hand on his fathers crossed arms, “I've been watching him for a while now, I think he’ll fit with Cas.”

Gabriel’s father looked to Dean who was still sitting on the floor, glued to the spot and watching the two men argue. Then looked back to Gabriel with his brows furrowed. “We can’t just force him to stay here, but now I don’t know what to do about him. He's seen us, and where we live, I can’t exactly just let him go back to his home with that knowledge. It could put our whole flock in danger.”

Before they could discus Dean’s fate any further, he stood and cleared his throat. “Could… could I speak for a moment?”

Both of them turned to Dean with a bit of shock before the older man spoke, “Of… of course, please speak.”

Dean nodded his thanks and slowly walked over to them, eyes flicking cautiously between the two of them. “So first of all,” he began, “what exactly are you?”

“We are angels,” the father answered, “though not in the biblical sense that you are probably thinking. We are merely humans with wings, another species that has lived on this planet as long as your kind has.”

“Just humans with wings, kiddo,” Gabriel spoke.

“Okay,” Dean nodded, “okay, I can definitely live with that. Now second, what do you mean by I fit with someone? Is this another angel?”

“Yes!” Gabriel bounced, “My brother. He has remained without a mate since he came into his first rut when he turned seventeen. He is now twenty-eight and has still yet to fit with another angel. So I was thinking-”

Dean cut him off with an answer of his own, “That you could just kidnap me and force me into an arranged marriage with your brother?! No, that is now how this works, cowboy, not a chance.”

“I watched you for weeks,” Gabriel raised a brow, “you never had any visitors, male or female, and I overheard you tell someone last night that you did not want to go on a date with your neighbour. So I know you are currently unattached, or am I wrong?”

Dean was taken back, “I, well… no, you're not wrong-”

“Then what exactly do you have to lose here?” Dean didn’t say anything, mostly because he didn’t know what to say, “At least meet him first.”

“Look,” Dean started, “I am open to a lot of things, but marrying someone I don’t know is not one of them!”

Gabe smirked as he drawled, “Buuuut… you're not opposed to the wings?!”

Dean sighed and pursed his lips, looking over both men’s wings once more before responding, “There’s… there’s nothing wrong with them, I mean, your basically human just a little bit upgraded I guess, but that’s not the point. You can’t kidnap someone from their own backyard and just expect them to marry your lonely brother, and I can’t stay here. I’ve got work and a brother of my own down this god forsaken mountain, a brother who I can’t get a hold of from all the way up here because I dropped my phone when you snatched me! I can’t just stay up here because you want me to!”

Before the three men could say anything more on the subject, another set of double doors opened behind Dean and all three men turned to look. 

More angels poured in, all with varying shades of white or brown wings, but the one angel at the front completely stole all of Dean’s attention in an instant. He was beautiful, the most beautiful creature Dean had ever laid eyes on, and he was sure he would never find anything on earth that could ever compete. Messy dark hair surrounded chiselled features, amazing blue eyes stared back at Dean with equal curiosity, and broad shoulders rolled back slightly to bring Dean’s gaze to the wings behind him. Black. So black they almost seemed to change to blue in certain light. 

The angel stared at Dean for a beat longer before turning his eyes to the others. 

“Father, what is going on?” The angel’s deep gravely voice sent shivers through Dean’s entire body. 

Dean turned slowly back to look at Gabriel who was suddenly wearing a smirk as he stared at Dean. “Is this the brother you were talking about?”

Gabriel just nodded once.

Dean turned back to Gabriel’s brother with a shrug and a nod and saw that the angel’s eyes were now focused on their father as he shouted, “A human?!”

“Castiel,” their father raised a hand at the angel, “maybe it would be best if you waited out in the hall for a moment.”

The black winged angel stood defiant and unmoving under their father’s hard gaze, standing tall with a roll of his shoulders that made his wings puff out and stand tall. 

Dean turned back to Gabriel again, nearly having to wipe the drool off his face before saying in disbelief, “That… that’s your brother?!” With Gabriel’s second nod, Dean still found himself confused, “How could he not find a mate?! How!?”

“He’s a catch, right?” Gabriel asked with a raise of his brow, “And to think you didn’t even want to give him a chance, Dean-o.”

“Excuse me, human?” Dean pulled out of his daze and turned to the older angel.

“Uh, Dean… my name is Dean Winchester.”

“Okay then, Dean,” he stepped closer to Dean, “I would like to sincerely apologize for everything that my son, Gabriel, has done to you. He is a stubborn angel who thinks rules are only made to be broken.”

“Aren’t they?” Dean asked with a smirk and a shrug, which gained a chuckle from Gabriel who was holding his hand out for a high five. Dean stared at his hand for a moment before he shrugged once and slapped his hand against Gabriel’s.

The older angel ignored them and continued on, “I am willing to take you home, no problem at all, but you cannot tell anyone of what you saw here today. I beg you, these are my people, my family, and humans can be cruel-”

“Stop,” Dean held both hands up to the angel, “sorry, what's you're name?”

“I am chuck.”

“Chuck, I will not tell anyone about you, your secret is safe with me,” he smiled at the man, “I promise.”

“Not a word?” Chuck asked, a little unsure.

“Not even to my teddy bear,” he crossed his heart with a finger and a wink.

Chuck let out the breath he had been holding and smiled back at him, “Thank-you, Dean Winchester. Now, if you would like me to take you home I’d-”

“Nope!” Dean backed away waving his hands and shaking his head, “No, no way, not a chance.”

“You don’t want to go home?” Chuck asked confused.

“I want to go home,” Dean explained, “but I do not want to fly like that again, ever again. That was the worst experience of my life. I almost vomited several times because it was so god damn bouncy, I am not going back down the mountain like that.”

“You can’t hike down,” Gabriel spoke up, “it’s too far, it will take you days to get down the mountain. Not to mention it would be extremely dangerous. Our people are hidden much higher up the mountain then the humans can travel, the slope and jagged formations are too much for them to climb.”

“Great…” Dean sighed and ran a hand across his forehead.

“Look,” Chuck said, “I know it’s not exactly what you wanted to do, but let me give you a room. Stay here with us until we can find a safe way to get you down the mountain that doesn’t involve flying.”

“Seems I don’t have much of a choice here,” Dean then turned accusing eyes on Gabriel, “do I short stack?”

Gabriel just smiled back innocently and Dean shook his head.

“Again, I apologize for my son,” Chuck ground out then gave Gabriel a light smack on the back of the head. Gabriel rubbed the spot and then chuck placed a hand on Dean’s arm, “Please, come with me and I will show you to your room.”

“Thanks,” Dean touched the angel’s arm in return and turned to follow him out of the throne room.

Chuck walked them towards the double doors on the right side of the room, and as they walked Dean took a second glace back at Castiel. Gorgeous, was the only word Dean could think of to describe him. He scanned over the angel’s beautiful wings once more before moving his eyes up to the angel’s. His intense blue eyes captured Dean’s again and it seemed that the both of them were having a hard time taking their eyes off of one another.

When they walked through the double doors Dean continued to stare back into the angel’s eyes, not breaking contact until the doors were closed behind them and Dean could no longer see him. 

He turned away from the doors and followed close behind Chuck as he led him through the seemingly endless maze of hallways. Torches hung on the walls, lighting their way, on the floor beneath Dean's feet were beautifully coloured and woven rugs, and occasionally they would pass a painting or a small statue displayed. 

Dean was amazed with the whole place, and he was sure he had only seen a small fraction of it so far. 

“This place is huge!” he exclaimed, “Is this some kind of castle on top of the mountain?”

Chuck laughed, “Sort of. When the sun comes up tomorrow you'll see that we aren’t really on top of the mountain but rather in a valley nestled between several mountains.”

“Awesome,” he breathed with a smile, “I know I wasn’t exactly keen on staying before but I'm actually excited to see it. I never knew anything like this existed. You guys, this place, it’s actually amazing.”

“Well, that’s kind of the point,” he slowed down for Dean to match his stride and walk side by side, “our kind have had troubles with humans in the past.”

“How so?”

“It was long before my time,” he waved an arm, “but we are taught in our lessons that in our history, humans and angels don’t have a very good past. Humans fear that which they cannot understand, and we are not normal in their eyes. They feared angels in our past, thinking we were violent beings, and rather then talking like you and I, they decided it would be better to just kill us. Eradicate us from the earth instead of getting to know us, working with us. We are not that much different our two kinds, yet still we are seen as the outsiders.

Dean was equal parts appalled and confused, “That makes no sense,” he couldn’t help at this point but completely lose all faith in humanity for their past actions against such a seemingly kind race, “first off, I would have thought people, especially people from the past, would have been eager to make contact with you. I mean, you look exactly as an angel is described in the bible. I would have thought people would be flocking to you, not trying to kill you. And second, I don’t fear you, except the whole flying thing, but what's there to fear? So far you’ve been nothing but nice, you're even letting me stay here for who knows how long. If you ask me, some humans could learn a thing or two from you.”

Chuck turned and smiled at him, “Those are very kind words, Dean, thank-you.”

Dean returned his smile as they turned one last corner and Chuck finally opened the door at the end of the hallway. He turned to Dean gesturing him inside and following behind him. 

“While you are with us, this room is all yours.” Dean slowly walked deeper into the room. He was floored, this room was huge, probably as big as his entire house, and the bed alone could easily fit twenty people comfortably and was flooded in soft looking pillows. There was a couch and a wooden table to the left by balcony doors, and a fire place to the right side of the bed. He couldn’t help it if his jaw hit the floor.

“This is awesome!” he turned once in the room taking it all in, “This room is huge, and that bed looks extremely comfortable! How did you guys get all this stuff up here?”

“We made it,” Chuck answered simply, “everything you see in this place is a product of our own hands. We can’t exactly go into town like you would and buy furniture, or food, or luxuries.”

“So you made all of this?”

“Not me personally,” Chuck watched as Dean slowly inspected everything in the room with awe, “but other angels who live in the town did.”

Dean ran his hand lightly over the bed frame, tracing the delicate carvings in the wood. “This furniture looks so much better then the things we buy in town, or anything I've ever seen anywhere else. Maybe when I do head back down I’ll get you guys to make some stuff for my house.”

“We’d be more then happy to,” Chuck smiled, “it’s the least we can do since you promised to keep our secret.”

“It’s definitely safe with me, on one condition,” Chuck waited with a raised brow, “I want one of these beds!”

He laughed, “I’ll place an order for you.”

“Awesome,” Dean was beaming.

Chuck watched Dean for a moment longer before he turned to grab a torch from outside of the room. When he came back he lit the torches on both sides of the door inside Dean's room then said to him, “If these are too bright for you there is a water basin to the left of your door, here,” he pointed to it, “just dunk the torch in if you want to put them out. There is also a fireplace to the right if you get cold, there are spare clothes in that dresser if you would like to change into something more comfortable for bed. Though, I doubt any of the shirts will be without sing slits. I apologize.”

Dean waved him off, “Don’t be sorry, I'm sure you don’t have human visitors often enough to justify having shirts without wing slits.”

“You are officially our first ever human guest! But since we don’t know exactly how long it is going to take to get you safely down the mountain, I will look into getting some shirts made for you without slits.”

“I appreciate that,” Dean nodded his thanks, “and thanks for the room. Hopefully I don’t over stay my welcome.”

“I know things started out rough because of Gabriel, but you are more then welcome to stay as long as you would like, Dean. I am not about to kick you out. And while you're here please feel free to wander around the castle or the valley,” Chuck perked up as he spoke about his home, excited to share it with Dean, “I know you didn’t get a good look when you came in but our valley is beautiful. Tomorrow, if you exit through the back of the castle it will take you through the gardens and into out town where the markets are, and surrounding the markets are the houses where the other angels live. The markets always open just after sunrise if you would like to take a walk through and see what our people have to offer.”

“Does your market work on money, or…?”

Chuck nodded, “We have our own form of currency. Some of the stall owners will work for trades of services or goods, and as for the money we also use the dollar system but instead of paper bills like you have we use coins. I can give you some tomorrow morning so you may shop in the market if you wish.”

“Oh no,” he waved his hands at Chuck, “you have already done so much for me tonight, I can’t take your money too.”

“Nonsense, Dean, I'm the Lord Angel,” he gave Dean a little smirk, “I have more then enough coin to lend you, so please don’t fret over it. I want you to enjoy yourself in our valley.”

Dean gave in with a smile, “Thank-you.”

“You are more then welcome. And tomorrow I will arrange for someone to show you around the castle and the town, but for now you should get some rest,” Chuck moved to the door and held the handle before stopping and turning back to say, “good night, Dean, sleep well.”

“Good night,” Dean beamed at Chuck, “and thanks again!”

Chuck just nodded before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. Once Chuck was out of the room Dean wasted no time in running the length of the room and launching himself onto the amazingly soft bed and ocean of pillows. Maybe he could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what y'all think about chapter two!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> So there is chapter one! Let me know what you guys think! I love reading your comments! <3<3<3


End file.
